


【无授翻】【第七章3/3】

by Kaya7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya7/pseuds/Kaya7





	【无授翻】【第七章3/3】

她紧握着他的手，在那一刻，他知道在他放开她之前，他会背叛伏地魔一千次。他们一起冲过荒凉的黑白森林，下了一座陡峭的小山，进入一片小空地。他们穿过一个奇怪的、闪闪发光的力场，就像池塘的水面，一个帐篷突然出现了。他的眼睛立即被吸引到入口附近雪地上的几处血迹上。  
Hermione松开他的手，飞快地跑到门口，拉开帆布。他停在外面，最后回头看了一眼。世界是一片模糊的积雪和高大、黑暗、不祥的树木。整个地方似乎都屏住了呼吸，他无法摆脱被跟踪的恐惧。他几乎以为Rookwood、虫尾巴、甚至伏地魔自己会从树林里出来，把他打倒在地，质问发生了什么事，他实际上站在谁那边……他从寂静的雪地里转过身，跟着Hermione钻进帐篷。  
空气中弥漫着浓烈的血腥味，他突然意识到了这一点。帐篷里面的空间很大，但非常杂乱。每个可用的地方都铺满了纸、书、马克杯、蜡烛和其他各种东西。帐篷的第一部分的开放空间是一张桌子，一张几乎完全被衣服覆盖的双层床，一个小煤油炉塞在柜子上。一个空的大坩埚立在角落里，周围是罐子和几盒食材。几级木台阶通向帐篷后面，另一张双层床，右边还有几个区域。就在那儿，在后面的下铺里，躺着Potter。  
Hermione已经匆匆穿过房间，一边走一边撕下外套——虽然里面并不很暖和——她跪在下铺旁边。Draco慢慢地跟在后面，从肩膀上扯下他那件潮湿的斗篷，观察四周。这地方已经住了一段时间了。他很好奇他们像这样一起生活了多久，在逃亡中，蜷缩在帆布墙面上。隆冬野营不会有什么乐趣。他犹豫地爬上台阶，几乎觉得自己打扰了什么。这个地方虽然狭小拥挤，却比庄园更舒适、更温馨。他在床尾停下来，胳膊下夹着包，不想发出任何声响。  
至少可以说，Potter看上去乱糟糟的。  
他曾是浅灰色的T恤，现在已经湿透了，汗珠在他的每一寸皮肤上闪闪发光。他的头发纠缠缠在一起，脸色苍白，紧紧绷着，眼珠翻了过去。他额头上的闪电疤痕非常显眼，在他的头发下面有一条明显的红线。他在狭窄的床上抽搐着，畏缩着，一只手臂疯狂地摆动着，Hermione试图抓住它。他的前臂缠着几卷简易绷带，已经被血浸透。血沾满了他的T恤、床单和Hermione抓住它的手。  
“Harry！”她嘶嘶地说。“Harry, 停下来——”  
**_“走开，傻丫头！”_**  
Draco觉得他脖子后面的头发都竖起来了，还没来得及控制自己，他就迅速后退了一步。那声音——是如此的跟 ** _他_** 相像，尖锐的、轻蔑的、像蛇一样的声音——Potter的脸扭曲得不自然。Hermione抬起头来，双唇紧闭。  
“他一直……这样，”她咕哝着。  
Draco盯着她的眼睛看了一会儿，看到了相同的恐惧。他试图把注意力集中在Potter身上，他正低声咕哝着什么。他的声音听起来仍然可怕的不自然，但Draco只能试图忽略。他想知道自己当初是不是也一样，然后意识到，他当然是一样的。从Nagigi的牙齿咬进他的皮肤，到一个星期后他在房间里醒来，他完全不记得任何事情，但从嘶哑的声音中他知道自己一直在尖叫。Nott后来告诉他，他在这段时间里几乎一直在尖叫和翻腾。事后看来，他很惊讶自己没有暴露更多秘密。  
“你有补充血液的药水吗?”  
“是的，”她说，她的脸扭曲着。“或者我们曾经有——有一点——但是他用了，而且他一直在流血……”  
“那么，我们应该再做一些。”Draco边说边翻他的包。他把自己床头柜里的瓶子拿出来。“先让他喝。我再做一些。”  
她接过它，用怀疑的目光打量着它。“这是什么?”  
“这是解毒剂。Snape做的。”  
“Snape?”  
他转过身，离坩埚还有一半距离。“是啊,Snape。怎么了?”  
她的嘴唇绷成一条直线。“里面有什么?”  
“你真觉得我会给你一瓶假的?”  
她看起来不开心。他忍不住感到一阵委屈——他冒着生命危险，但她仍然不信任他。他感到自己的脸变得又冷又硬。她挣扎着站了起来，显然很难受。  
“听着，对不起，我不是……我们只是必须非常小心，Draco，你不明白……”  
“我喝的是同一种药水，”他的声调毫无起伏。“甚至没有人知道，圣人Potter会有这个。”  
“你喝了?”  
他在那儿站了一会儿，意识到他必须解释，却不知道怎么说。最后，他只是轻轻弹开上衣的扣子，把衬衫拉到一边。他望着她的眼睛盯着他的脖子还有那横跨整个脖子和肩膀的又长又显眼的疤痕，看着它们睁大。她走到他身边，举起她的手，让它停在他的皮肤上方，仿佛害怕碰到他。  
“上帝啊,”她喃喃自语。“你……这是什么时候发生的?”  
他几乎不想告诉她。“在第六学年的期末。在我……没能杀死邓布利多之后。”  
她用惊恐的大眼睛盯着他。他不知道他是否喜欢她的关心——一部分的他希望她永远不知道。他正要转过身，她突然伸出手，拿起药水，在他的脸颊上迅速地吻了一下。  
“谢谢你，”她轻轻地说。  
他只是点点头，因她打破了尴尬的沉默而放松下来。她回到床边又跪下来，打开瓶子。他朝坩埚走去，扣上衬衫，突然意识到皮肤上的痕迹。有一段时间，他为了在能在她面前脱衣服，会不择手段。现在他觉得她会永远那样看着他——带着一种既恐惧又怜悯的古怪表情。他开始准备药剂的原料，从自己包里拿出树皮和其他材料。他们还需要补充血液的药剂。  
他能听见她劝Potter喝药水的声音，仍然含泪的声音。  
这种药剂没花很长时间就配制好了，但需要静置一段时间。他把它转移到附近的另一个大坩埚里，这个坩锅最近由于侧面的凹痕而被草草丢弃了，然后开始做补充血液的药剂。进行到一半时，突然感到肩膀被碰了一下，他抬起头来，看到Hermione就在他身后徘徊。  
“要多久才能奏效?”  
他往坩埚里倒了几瓶药水。“我不知道，大概一个小时左右。”  
旁边的桌子上放着一小片羊皮纸——他一把将它拿过来，找到一小段铅笔，在纸上草草写下过程。她斜靠在他的肩膀上，有那么一会儿，她的亲密关系是如此奇妙，以至于他们好像一起在霍格沃茨复习功课。  
“这并不难，”他开口，仅仅是为了填补沉默。“在最初的几天里，我每4个小时左右就需要喝一杯，但之后就会好起来。”  
他把魔药的最后几个步骤补完 ，站了起来，终于能够面向她了。她站得离他很近，满脸倦容。她伸出手，胳膊搂着他的腰，头靠在他的胸前，他用胳膊搂住了她。“谢谢你来，”她低声说。“谢谢你……我很抱歉让你这么做。”  
“不用,没关系。”  
他把下巴顶在她的头上，就这样就像是极乐一般。他呼吸着她的气息，全身似乎都放松了。经过一个星期的不眠之夜，他觉得自己好像终于能睡着了。  
“他怎么样?”  
“出血已经在减少了。”她的手突然滑进了他的衬衣，他感到她的手指滑过了他的脖子和肩膀，抚摸着他伤疤的纹路。“你受伤时谁照顾你?”  
他忍不住笑起来。“Snape,我认为。真希望能用他交换你。”  
她抬起头，把额头靠在他的额头上，他则向后仰着。她的手向他肩膀摸去，小心地放在他肌肤上。  
“对不起，我没在那里。我很抱歉，我当时在生气。“”  
他只是摇了摇头。她的脸紧挨着他，他能感觉到她的呼吸像蝴蝶的翅膀一般拍打着他的皮肤。然后，突然之间，他不再关心他们在哪里，或者世界上发生了什么，或者谁站在了哪一边。  
他只是需要她。当她立即回吻他时，他知道她也需要他。  
他们聚在一起，就像潮水涌在一起，他觉得自己立刻变得像岩石一样坚硬。在过去的几个月里，他根本没有欲望，但现在，和她在一起几分钟后，它又涌了回来。她的指甲掐在他的皮肤上，她的嘴唇顺着他的下巴和脖子吻了下来；他迅速把她抱起来，感到她的腿缠在他的腰上。  
“去哪儿,”他无声地。  
她急促地呼吸，贴着他的肌肤回答。  
“在帘子后面，”她悄声说。  
他跌跌撞撞地走上楼梯，几乎是翻滚进帐篷的另一部分，这部分和主区域有些不同。他扫视了一下四周，有一张小行军床，一个箱子，衣服从里面堆了出来，还有一张小木桌，桌上放着一盏灯笼，他险险擦过桌子，把她放在床上。她的双腿仍环绕着他，将他带到她的身上，狠狠地吻着他，就像一个饥饿的女孩狼吞虎咽地吃完最后一顿饭一样。他的手缠进了她的头发，融化在她的纹里。  
“妈的，我好想你。”他对着她的唇喃喃道。  
“我也想你……”  
她发出一声狂野的呻吟。他拼命地扯着她的衣服，感到她的手在解开他裤子的扣子。  
她的手搂住了他，电流穿过他的全身。他把她的套头衫脱下来，她的T恤也缠在里面，她的蜜色肌肤终于出现了。他吻遍她的脖子，向下吻到胸，还在摆弄她胸罩的带子。当他最终把它扯开的时候，她已经把他的衬衫拉过他的头，他的裤子已经垂到膝盖了。他踹开它们，回到床上，一边伏在她身上，一边踢掉鞋子。  
她的手抚过他，在他的皮肤上留下了火的痕迹和一连串的颤栗，他身体里的每一根神经似乎都做出了潮水般波动的反应。他几乎已经忘记了他有多么想念她，但现在一切都涌了回来。他想念她就像想念呼吸一样。她把他拉下来，从他身下滑过，扭动着，分开双腿跪在他两边，直起身摆弄她牛仔裤的拉链。他看着她脱下它们，她的头发摇摆着，蜡烛和提灯的柔光照亮她的全身，发出柔和的光晕。她抬起头，棕色的眼睛让他无法动弹，就在他伸手去抚摸她的皮肤的时候。他想说点什么，试图向她解释这意味着什么，但他不知道怎么说。他不需要，事实上，她知道。  
他坐起来，拉着她的臀，不顾一切地想感受她，她把一只手放在两腿之间，引导他进入她的身体。另一只手环过他的脖子，她的手指滑过他的嘴唇和脸颊，当他进入她时，她用力的吻他。就像一个人在水里渴望着空气。就像一个人浩劫求生。

**~O~**

当她醒过来的时候，她的身体因为出汗而有点潮湿，由于睡眠而变得懒散，她能感觉到他身体同样的沉重。他就在身边，双臂环抱着她，她依偎着他。他们紧密地贴着对方。他的手指舒服地贴在她的肌肤上。她能听到，就像时钟的滴答声一样，他那稳定而有节奏的心跳。她躺在那儿听着，在想他们究竟躺了多久。她倒在他身边后，不确定是否真的睡着了。他回到身边的喜悦，就像死后复生一样，将她击倒了。曾经她以为再也见不到他了。尽管她的胃里暖暖的，但在她的内心深处却有一丝不安。因为有一件她想做的事，一件重要的事……  
然后，就像一吨砖头一样，它击中了她。  
_**Harry。**_  
她猛地直起身，幸福的睡意立刻消失了。Draco在她身边猛地缩了一下，立刻紧张起来，但她甚至不敢看他一眼。罪恶感像一把刀子一样刺进她的内脏，刺穿了他们的愚蠢，刺穿了他们刚刚在一起的样子……她甚至无法去想这件事。恐惧像波浪一样在她心中升起。如果发生了什么事怎么办?  
“哦，上帝，我们在 _ **做**_ 什么?”  
她把床单往后一甩，从Draco紧握的双手之间窜了出来，一边走一边抓起她的牛仔裤和上衣。他用胳膊肘撑起身子，对于她生气的语调有点心烦意乱。  
“我不知道，好好利用这段该死的时间?”他说。“有什么问题吗?”  
她愤怒地咆哮了一声，用手指捅了捅帐篷的一角，另一只手则在与牛仔裤的纽扣搏斗。  
“Harry还在那儿，还 ** _受着伤_** ，我应该和他在一起——”  
“啊，不，求你了。”他说着，用手捋着头发，呻吟着倒在床上。“你就不能让离开黄金男孩一秒钟吗?就……过来，好吗?”  
“Harry就躺在那儿，Draco，你能想到的就只有…… ** _上床_**?”  
她就像诅咒一般回答，就在几秒钟前他们分享的美好瞬间立即化为乌有。一部分的她想立刻收回自己的话，但她不能控制自己。她没有时间来照顾他的感受。她看着他的脸变得冷酷无情，看着他的嘴唇紧紧抿着。  
“就是个快速的性交，没错，Granger，”他说，声调毫无起伏。“这就是我想要的。”  
她沮丧地呻吟了一声，把头发从脸上抓了下来。上帝，为什么，为什么他总是要曲解她说的话?他一定知道她不是那个意思——他必须认清他们的处境是多么危险！她睡眠不足，不能很好地处理这对话。她的神经处于崩溃的边缘，她的大脑一片混乱。  
“我们完全、绝对容易受到攻击！”她说，一边努力让自己的声音不那么冰冷，一边套过上衣，抓起魔杖，“任何人都可能跟着你来这里，任何事情都可能发生，而我们却……啊！”  
她发出一声愤怒的喊声，从他身边跑开，气冲冲地跑到帐篷的另一边去了。她急急忙忙去找Harry时，被一个包绊倒了。他一动也不动，刹那间，恐惧笼罩着她——但他还在呼吸，当她跪在他身旁时，她看得出他显然比以前平静多了。Snape的解毒剂见效很快。她把剩下的药水舀了起来，向前挪了挪，试着让他喝点。他喝了一点，但后来他又在咕哝着发出嘶嘶声，她无法忍受。她随他去了，检查了他的胳膊。伤口还在流血，绷带湿透了。她把旧的撕掉，抓起几卷新的，尽可能快的把裂开的伤口重新包起来。  
她听到一阵急促的脚步声，回头一看，只见Draco正从帐篷的另一头钻出来，正在摸索着衬衫的扣子。他的脸僵着，满是冷硬的怒火，这让她的心一沉。她急忙系好Harry的绷带，放下他的胳膊，然后转身飞快地跟在Draco身后走下台阶。他拖着他的外套，如此用力地拉着布料，她觉得它可能会被撕破。  
“什么?你要走吗？”她问道，声音颤抖着。  
“哦，对不起，”他厉声说，转身瞪了她一眼。“我错过了你想让我留下来的那部分。”  
“我一直想让你留下来！”她叫道，愤怒的眼泪立刻充满她的眼睛。她太紧张了，太害怕了，太他妈的累了，她无法停止。感到越来越委屈。“每次我看到你，都要你留下来，然后每次你都跑回那个疯子的身边！”  
“哦，是啊，我就是太爱那个家伙了，”他狠狠地啐了一口。“你他妈是认真的吗，Hermione?”  
“如果你能够离开他——”  
“ _ **我不能！**_ 你为什么不能用你那该死的蠢脑袋想想呢，Granger?”  
他朝她咆哮，她无法置信地盯着他。他对视了一会儿，眼睛燃烧着，然后转身背对着她，抓起他的披风。  
“你无法就这么 ** _离开_** ，”他说，现在平静多了。“没有人。”  
“这不是——”  
“顺便说一下，你没拒绝！就像你说的那样，做爱需要两个人。”  
“这完全是不负责任的！Harry需要我——”  
“是啊，他该死的总是需要你！你知道吗，我明白Weasley的意思了——如果我整天跟你们两个黄金小孩在一起，我想我也受不了了。”  
她感到自己的脸变得惨白。她双手握成拳头，在身体两侧颤抖。她不记得上一次感觉这种愤怒是什么时候了。也许当他取笑Longbottom的父母时，她将近一个星期没跟他说话。天哪，那是多么简单的不幸啊。  
“不要谈你不懂的东西，Draco，”她轻轻地说。“你对友谊真的一无所知。”  
她知道该说些什么来伤害他，这一次她不在乎。他站在那里，愣了一下，盯着她。她不敢相信自己说了这话。她转身走回双层床，低头看着Harry抽搐的身躯，感觉他的视线像激光一样盯着她。她现在不知该如何是好。她已经说得太多了。她知道了为什么他永远不会和她在一起，为什么他永远不会离开伏地魔。然而，她只是可怕地意识到，身边的每一个人都在慢慢地消失。每一天，他们的最终目标都显得更加令人沮丧。  
“那你该死的为什么叫我过来，Granger?”他在她身后质问，拒绝被忽视。“看着黄金男孩站起来然后滚开吗? 你应该知道我甚至是冒着生命危险拥有那块石头吧。”  
“那就把它扔掉。”她冷冷地说。她再也没有精力去战斗了。这一切都毫无意义。“如果对你来说更容易，扔掉它。”  
“你知道吗，这真是个好主意。”  
她转过身来，发现他把手伸进口袋，掏出了那块又小又平的鹅卵石。当他举起拳头时，她的心怦怦直跳，他的脸因愤怒而变得凶恶。  
“那样的话，我就能继续我那该死的生活，下次你再被困住的时候，我就什么都不用管了。”  
她紧紧抓住他的目光，双唇紧闭。她简直不敢相信仅仅两分钟前他们还一起躺在另一个房间里。她已经想不惜一切代价回到那里去了。他的眉毛愤怒地跳了起来，她意识到他在等着她说些什么，乞求他原谅她。她做不到。她慢慢地交叉着双臂，凝视着地板。他的眼睛闪动着，突然间动了——他把石头扔向她，石头击中了她的腿，弹了起来，滾过地板。她畏缩了一下，但没有抬起头来。他把披风拉直，因为她仍然不愿看他感到非常生气。  
“那么再见，Granger。”过了一会儿，他说。“祝你有一场愉快的战争。”  
“你走吧。”  
她的话像冰一样从唇间滑落，她没有抬头看他做了什么。她不需要——这次他没有等着她道歉。他转身离开了，甩开帐篷的门，外面的风雪吹了进来。  
他一离开，她就瘫倒在Harry床边的地板上，头靠在交叉着的胳膊上，哭了起来。吊坠在她身边的桌子上唱歌，她想对着它尖叫。她可以试着把刚才发生的事归罪于它，但她做不到。她已经数不清他们对彼此尖叫了多少次。唯一不同的是，那通常都发生在霍格沃茨，当平静下来的时候，他们可以去找对方。而现在是不可能的了，因为在他离开的那一刻，他们就又在不同的阵营里了。她和他唯一的联系工具现在被抛弃在桌子下面的地板上。  
这是第二次，她生命中为数不多的几个人之一在过去的一周里离开了她。  
她试了几次，想振作起来，但都没有结果。每次她抬起头擦去眼泪，她就会看到房间对面地板上的石头，悲伤又涌了上来。最后，她用手和膝盖撑着爬过去把它捡了起来，走到外面，把它扔进了雪里。她还没来得及转身，就又跪在了雪地上，拼命摸索直到双手又红又肿。她的手紧紧地握着石头，紧握着拳头。  
_**Draco**_ …  
在她自己的口袋里，她感到她的石头在变热，她的信息正发送给自己。森林在她的前面升起了冰冷的、高大的审判柱，冰冷的雪片侵蚀着她滚烫的脸颊。下面的空地一片寂静，空荡荡的，好像什么也没有发生过——他的脚印已经被掩盖了。  
她无法停止哭泣。  
最后她回到帐篷里，光线开始变暗，她的牛仔裤直到膝盖都湿透了。她把石头带回床上，盲目地翻着她的东西，直到找到她的钱包。石头——还有她从口袋里掏出来的它的孪生兄弟——整齐地躺在放硬币的夹层里。钱包掉到床上，她转过身去，粗重地呼吸着，抽泣撕开她的喉咙。


End file.
